Violet Quinn
)]] )]] Name: Violet Quinn Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Anti-bullying, singing, horror movies, photography and painting Appearance: '''Violet is a short girl at the height of 5'2" and just weighs 112Ibs. She has dark brown eyes and a pale skin complex. Her hair is pretty short at shoulder-length and the color black with streaks of purple dyed in. Her hair is naturally curly and she never straightens it out. She is a Caucasian with a small head, firm lips that are seen as expressionless and her chin is shaped in an oval manner. She has a beauty mark on the left side of her cheek and her ears are pierced with silver skull earrings. She doesn't wear any other jewelry. She wears make-up such as purple lipstick on her lips, black eyeliner and her nails are always painted black with nail polish. Violet's wardrobe has always consisted of her wearing dark clothes. She is normally seen wearing a leather black jacket with a black shirt that sometimes has the design of a skull, fire or just the name of a band that she likes which include Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine, Avenged Sevenfold and many others in her collection. She wears grey or white skirts that are just slightly above her knees with leg tights that are black and white stripes and she always wears black boots to match. On the day of the abduction, Violet was wearing her leather black jacket, with a black shirt that has an image of a grey-like skull, a grey skirt, black and white tights and her black boots. She was wearing her skull earrings, her purple lipstick and her black eyeliner. '''Biography: Violet Quinn was born on March the 4th to April Quinn and Robb Quinn in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Robb works as an electrician and April works as a hairdresser. April and Robb both loved their daughter dearly and they made sure to give her a normal and a healthy upbringing. They would make sure not to smother her with too much attention as they didn't want her to come off as a spoiled or a bratty child to other children and adults. They would make sure to get babysitters and nannies to take care of Violet when they were too busy with work or other subjects as she was growing up. They stopped doing that when Violet became old enough to take care of herself. Violet has a very close relationship to her parents and they are currently looking forward to having a second child in the family. Violet is looking forward to being an older sister to the unborn child. In elementary school Violet was a very quiet, shy girl who found it difficult to interact with the other loud, brash kids and she focused more on what the teacher was teaching them in the classroom. Violet got picked on by a few others for being the teacher's pet and this made her become more withdrawn with other people. Her teacher noticed her odd behaviour and he spoke to Violet's parents about what had been going on. Her parents spoke with Violet about what she had been going through. They then told her to make friends who would support her against bullies and that she should stand up for herself against the bullies. Violet decided that she would talk to other students and she slowly became friends with a few other kids through fun activities together. Violet is still against others and herself getting bullying and she is a part of the anti-bullying club as a result. When she was eight, Violet had been interested in singing along to the different types of music that played on the radio in the car whenever her father drove her to and back from school in the car. Violet wasn't very good at singing at first. But then she started to watch some music videos of various singers on the internet and she made sure to practice singing to get as good as them. She wasn't very confident in showing her talent to her friends or her parents as she was afraid that they would think that she was terrible at it. But as she got older; Violet really wanted to have a chance to join up with a band and to become a lead singer. She is mostly more passionate about vocals in songs and she took up lessons in teaching herself how to write song lyrics. In middle school, Violet became acquainted with a horror movie called "Psycho" by one of her friends giving it to her to borrow and she enjoyed it instantly. Then she started to look up all types of horror movies in the genres of gothic horror, slasher horror, comedy horror, psychological and many others. She never could decide which ones that she liked the most and she came to the conclusion that she liked all types of horror movies. She would enjoy seeing her friends get scared by watching them with her. She really likes the twists, turns and a good storyline to go with any horror movie. She was glad to have it as a fun time with her friends or if she wanted to watch them alone at night. A few of her favorites are "Insidous", "Crimson Peak", "Housebound", "Saw" and "Joyride." She still is a huge fan of horror movies and she has a huge collection of them in her room. Her parents are fine with her collection of horror as they know how it is something that makes Violet happy. Near the end of middle school, Violet became more interested and inspired by the genre of punk, rock and metal music. She started to wear clothes that were of the punk, gothic and metal genre. She also started to dye her hair various colours such as red, blue and pink. She never thought that she was going through a phase as she did not get rebellious towards her parents and she just thought of it as something that she loves. She also started to wear make up and jewelry to give herself a more gothic look. Her parents were concerned about her taste in that type of music, her clothing and her looks, but she reassured them that it would not make her go through a phase in middle school and high school. They were okay with it after a while because they were glad that it did not interfere with her grades and they decided she was allowed to continue have her belongings as long as her grades didn't start to drop. Her favourite bands involve Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine, Avenged Sevenfold and many others. In high school, Violet became interested in two subjects; photography and art. Photography intrigued her as she was fascinated by photos of landscapes and people being captured in the moment. The one thing that she really liked in art was being able to paint portraits of people or animals and she liked to think of creative ways of how to do them. She was inspired by the works of Leonardo da Vinci, Vincent van Gogh and Boris Kustodiev for her art work. While art was more of a subject of hobby for her, Violet really wants to become a photographer and to be able to travel the world to meet new people and being able to photograph some beautiful scenery. Her parents were a bit unsure of her wanting to do photography as a job. When she told them how passionate she was to be one and that she loved to do it, they supported her towards her goal and her father brought her a Nikon D3200 camera that she loves to use. Her grades are pretty good as Violet liked to pay attention in class and she didn't want to make her parents think that her grades were dropping. Her grades are ranged around As and Bs. The only subject that she isn't very good at is math and she was glad that her parents agreed with her to get a tutor to help. Her grade in math is slowly starting to get better and she wants to improve in it more. Violet has a close relationship with her parents. However, she is closer to her father, as he is more open about what she does with her life and her mother can be more hesitant with some things that her daughter likes or dislikes. Violet is still looking forward to being an older sister to a brother or a sister. She reassured her parents that she would not get jealous when the baby is born and that she would welcome the baby into the family. Violet discovered that she was a lesbian in high school when she noticed that she was more attracted to girls and she didn't feel anything romantic towards boys. She never really thought about opening up about it at first until a few boys started to ask her out on dates and she felt bad as she had to reject them because of her sexuality. The first people that she opened up to were her parents. Her father was more accepting of her sexuality than her mother was. This put a bit of a strain on her relationship with her mother and Violet still feels a bit hurt about it to this day as her mother finds it hard to accept her daughter's sexuality. Violet has also told her friends and some classmates about her sexuality and some reactions were mixed. Some people were accepting of it and the others started to deny her for who she is. Violet is a very friendly person at heart who would be there for her friends whenever they need her and if they just need someone to listen to their problems. Violet is not the type of person who approves of anyone or herself getting bullied by anyone and although her confidence isn't that great, she will stand up to bullies and try to put them in their place. Her quietness can sometimes come off as that she doesn't want to talk to anyone but that is not true as she would like to be more of a sociable person with other people. She really gets along with other students who are interested in photography or art. She isn't really into the popular crowd and she tries to not talk to them as much as others. Violet hopes to get into a photography college and she has already started to look for colleges online. She is currently planning to apply to Pellissippi State Community College and she is glad that her parents are very accepting of her choice. Advantages: Violet is a friendly girl who would be willing to make allies with anyone, she is very good at listening to plans and she would be willing to carry them out and she is very loyal towards her friends. Disadvantages: Violet has a few enemies as bullies who dislike when she stands up to them and this could made her a likely target, she is not a very althetic girl so her stamina isn't that great and her quiet personality could rub off on people the wrong way. Designated Number: Female student No. 006 --- Designated Weapon: Prison flail (sock with a padlock inside) Conclusion: Taking a stand against bullying might be a noble endeavor in school, G006, but this is the real world. Learn to either become a bully, or be taken advantage of all the way to the grave. - Tracen Danya The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Quinn Abert 'Collected Weapons: '''Prison flail (sock with a padlock inside) (assigned weapon), Scout tactical rifle (from Ned Jackson, to Quinn Abert) '''Allies: 'Ned Jackson, Aurelien Valter 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Violet was determined, from the get go, to not let herself devolve to paranoia. Her resolve was quickly tested, she along with Ned Jackson were thoroughly startled by crashing noises and screaming from deeper within the infirmary. They went to investigate, Ned taking the lead. Aurelien had calmed down by then. Jeremiah took a turn doing what Aurelien had done- smashing a ward bed with Aurelien's assigned mace to vent frustration- Ned and Violet declined taking a turn at it. Violet was calm, but anxious, she had a goal in finding a specific somebody and wanted to put together a search group- but the lot of them were about to be interrupted. Tirzah Foss, suddenly consigned to a wheelchair, rolled up onto them and held them at gunpoint. Aurelien interposed himself in front of her, and attempts were made to get Tirzah to stand down, but she took the shot anyways. Things quickly descended to chaos, Tirzah was bodily thrown off the wheelchair by recoil- the wheelchair promptly tripped Aurelien in his retaliation attempt. Ned quickly trusted Violet with his own gun, and Violet decided to remain on standby, not quite willing to fire back lethally yet. Things ended with Tirzah escaping as quickly as she'd come- in the aftermath Violet was left to try and mollify Aurelien and Jeremiah, neither of whom seemed to happy with what had transpired. Ned, meanwhile, sought privacy in an adjacent room to send a message to his family. Violet quietly reflected- she seemed to have been given the role of leader by default, and she had to mull over hard thoughts, like learning to use her gun despite her reluctance, and not showing weakness even though she also wanted to message home. In the end, Jeremiah left. Violet spent her evening on watch, patrolling the infirmary while the boys slept. She was found by Quinn Abert, who she identified after a tense moment of standoff with a darkened corridor between them. Quinn mentioned she'd been attacked, Violet was willing to hear her out, was sympathetic, but also did not want Quinn in the group, thinking on some practical level about the extra stress that would entail. Quinn refused to back down, insistent, Violet started to get nervous. Rightly so- but too late, when Violet tried to fire a warning shot, she realized the safety was still engaged. Quinn attacked, in an instant it was over, a shiv buried deep into Violet's gut. Quinn fled, a rapidly dying Violet sobbed, feeling she'd failed her allies. ned woke in time to come to her, to be their for her dying words, but there was little else to be done and Violet died promptly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Safety first! ''- Tracen Danya '' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"We just want to be nice and calm around each other. I don't want anyone to get hurt."'' - As Tirzah points a gun at her and Aurelien. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Violet, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *Future Loves Me *Such Poolishness *Lights, Camera, Laughter! Prom: *Diamond district in the Jag' The Trip: *Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey V7: * Waking From One Nightmare into Another Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Violet Quinn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students